The rapid evolution of communication networks, among which wireless communication networks for mobile communications such as the Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) network, created a demand for increasing bandwidth utilization efficiency.
One way of increasing bandwidth utilization efficiency is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,019, which describes a method of forwarding signals over a cellular link. The method described, includes receiving, at a first base station of a cellular fixed network, a packet of signals having a data payload directed to a second base station, determining whether the data payload will eventually be used at the second base station, and forwarding the packet payload if it will be used thereat and not forwarding the packet payload if it will not be used.
Since any increase in bandwidth utilization efficiency has substantial economic effects, additional improvements are considered as highly desired.
The disclosures of all references mentioned above and throughout the present specification are hereby incorporated herein by reference.